Eleven Years Tomorrow
by garnetonyx
Summary: Max is twenty-six, trying to make a life for herself after the Flock has moved on. But to her dismay Itex is still very much alive, and they have plans for the oldest menbers of the flock. Not a romance fic. May be moved to M.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Do you really want to hear this story? Or are just reading because you are bored out of your mind?

Well this story is not for the people who love fluff about me, Fang and the Flock.

This is the cruel, hard reality of the world, Itex, and a bird-_woman_.

My name is Maximum Ride, and I'll be your tour guide. Please hold on tight, and enjoy the ride, if you don't get thrown off.

This isn't for the faint of heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Just a Waitress

"Max."

I sighed and stared out the window. I remember when I used to able to fly. The wind in my hair, the sun on my back, and the weightless, semi-euphoric feeling I would get at 12,000 feet.

"Max!"

I jumped to see a face looming right next to mine. Francine's big blue eyes batted at me for a few seconds. I resisted the urge to strangle her.

"What?" I hissed.

It wasn't that Francine was repulsive, although she could use a breath mint; it was that she had ruined the moment. I was _there._ Nobody knew how much I missed it.

"Are you done cleaning the table?"

Oh, right! I had a job now.

I nodded, feeling like a dork and gathered up my tray. Time to get to work.

* * *

I bet you are wondering, "What the heck has happened to Max?!"

Well, I wonder that sometimes myself.

After everyone took down Itex in Germany, there still was work to do. The whole teenage world started revolting against anything to do with Itex. Their stores, warehouses, factories, everything.

Least to say many kids got grounded… or killed. But what the cost of a few brats- I mean cherished children- when the whole of the Earth's population is saved? A good deal.

I had to make mine.

Anyway, the Flock kind of grew apart. They still talk to each other. But after the accident, they found that it was too awkward to talk to me anymore. I was different. I wasn't like them anymore. Even though I would give my life for them, they still were uncomfortable.

When we grew of age, each member of the Flock would sit down and rifle through the want ads. We had never depended on anyone before, and it was no different now. The real cincher though, was that all of the Flock had been registered as a citizen by Itex (under different names of course). All except one. Can you guess who?

So as everyone got decent jobs, I had to get one, in which the owners didn't care if you were legal or not.

Now here I am. The supposedly "great" Maximum Ride, cleaning other people's messes and junk, on tips only. People nowadays are so stingy with their money. Maybe I should have just let you guys die.

I mean I would have survived. I and the Flock could be hiding out some cave somewhere, living on the things that weren't contaminated. We wouldn't be as fat, lazy, and self indulgent as you guys are now, trust me.

Although if everyone was dead who would read this?

This is another reason the Flock doesn't like to talk to me. When my wings disappeared, so did my curiously "optimistic" outlook. I had gotten to negative for them. My bad.

I scooped up a tip on table seventeen and stuffed it into my pocket. Only three more shifts to go! Kill me please.

* * *

"Make sure you lock up, Max." Jeff, my boss, barked at me as he slipped his tattered coat on.

I rolled my eyes behind his enormously large back.

"Fine Jeff." It was all I could do from strangling his big, fat neck.

If his obese state didn't kill him, I would. I was strong enough. I still had avian bird strength, and I worked out. Beat that! I wonder how fast I could snap a neck now.

Can someone snap their own neck?

* * *

I walked out into the cold and police sirens. The restaurant was on the wrong side of the tracks, and there was a thug, or crack house on every corner, and cops raided the restaurant every once in a while.

That almost made working here fun. How many police raids have you seen?

I turned to stick the key in the eroded lock, until something caught the corner of my eye. A man was hiding in the shadows, dressed in all black. That fact made me think of Fang. Oh wait he dresses in navy blue, tailored suits now. My bad.

I pretended not to notice him as I slowly, deliberately locked the five or so locks on the door. When I had heard the last final click I smiled satisfied. I turned to see the man by side. What the-?!

He came up from behind me and pushed a cloth into my mouth. I tried to struggle, but my actions were getting slow and sloppy. My punches and kicks couldn't hurt a fly, much less a full grown man.

_Just let him rape me and get over with it._

A voice sounded by my ear and it made my blood run cold. I knew that voice. And in that moment I knew he had more sinister plans than just violating my body.

_Itex still lives._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride.

Reviews are appreciated and loved!

Kudos if you can tell me what movie an "Abby Normal" brain comes from!

* * *

Chapter Two: Jeb

My eyes flew open, and bright light assaulted them. A groan escaped my lips. I felt like a truck with a maniac driver had run me over. Now I know how road kill feels.

Squinting, and clutching my throbbing head, I slowly stood up. My legs were wobbly and it was doubtful if they could hold me aloft. I stumbled forward into something soft and fell onto it.

"Oof!"

I looked down. It was a bed. A simple metal frame with a thin excuse for a mattress, but it was a bed no less. The sight almost made me laugh out loud. Of course I had to be placed on the _floor_ while I was passed out, and not the _bed_. The consideration was so touching.

I surveyed my room. There was a light cut into the ceiling, a small metal table at the foot of the bed, and that was all. It was painted a shocking white and the place reeked of antiseptic. The room was actually pretty big… compared to a cage.

_The white! It burns…_

I recognized the place immediately. It was one of the Schools. This was the "brain" of Itex. It was Abby Normal, but a brain no less.

_Great. This sucks so bad._

To my right, a large metal doorway loomed over me. It looked like it was made to keep a wild animal in. At least they thought I was capable of breaking through a cage. Why else would they put me in here? I don't think I wanted to know.

At the top of the door was a small glass window. I stumbled into it and clumsily tapped the glass. It was thick and probably bullet-proof. Not that I had taken up guns in my older age.

I fell back into the bed. My heart throbbed in my head. It felt like someone was driving a nail through my skull.

Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. (Sigh) Ow. Ow. Ow…

A loud creaking caught my attention. I sat up quickly, but instantly regretted it as the room spun.

The door sung open and a man with a full head of gray hair stalked in. He tried his best to look young and strong, but this whitecoat had never been that buff.

"Jeb." I croaked amazed at how crackly my voice sounded. It was like I had put a bunch of rocks in a blender, turned it on, and then ate my concoction. Blender and all.

Jed smiled at me. "Hello Maximum."

Was it just me or did that whitecoat look more devious ad time went by?

"Wha-?" I tried to ask.

"Shh. It will all be explained in time." He pulled out a syringe and started loading it with a clear liquid. "I just need you to relax."

Relax my butt! One: Nobody shushes me! Two: I am not going to let him drug me!

I didn't get far in stopping Jeb. I would have rushed him, but since the drugs had made me a living pansy, all I could do was huddle in the corner of my bed. Pathetic.

"Why?"

As in; why are you drugging me? Why is Itex still here? Why do you need me? Why the heck did you make me? ... (Okay I knew that one…) Last of all: Why the heck did you take my wings?!

Ugh. I always go back to the wings don't I?

Jeb chuckled and moved towards me. He held the syringe towards me like he was trying to stab some wild beast.

"Oh, Maximum. You would never understand. Anyway, because of you we were bound to do this sooner or later… Maybe even for fun.

Stop babbling you old fart and tell me what you… are… talking… about. . .

* * *

Jeb gazed down at Maximum's limp form on that sorry excuse for a bed. He admired her beauty. She was perfect. Perfect for this experiment.

Of course, he couldn't have done what he was about to do when she was a child. That would have been too cruel. But now that she was an adult… a whole medley of options were open.

Jeb signaled to the two attendants standing by with a gurney.

"Come on. She will be awake soon!"

* * *

I blearily opened my eyes. Again the stupid white light assaulted them. I bit my lip in bitter agony.

"Max." A soft voice whispered in my ear.

I turned to see a face I recognized from so long ago. Omega.

"Max."

I looked at him, a question written all over my face.

"Stay strong Max. This is far from over."

_What?!_

I closed my eyes again. The drugs must be getting to my brain.

* * *

"Max."

_Not again._

I turned my head to my right to see Jeb smiling down at me. I wanted so bad to barf. Maybe I would.

The pale whitecoat reached out and patted my hand.

"It will be all right. As I said before, if you hadn't destroyed the Germany Itex, there would be a good chance we wouldn't do what were are going to do to you, but…"

"Shut up old man." I didn't realized I said- well croaked- it until Jeb chuckled.

"Max, Max, Max, Max."

I turned my head and groaned inwardly. The pain was almost too much to bear. I closed my eyes and let it engulf me, as I slipped into sweet oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4 Part One

Chapter 3: Jason and Omega: Part One

Jason Montgomery sped down the 7 plus lane highway. California was always weird like that. The silver sports convertible carelessly weaved and bobbed in and out of traffic. It wasn't that Jason was in a rush to get to work, it was the rush that he got from going fast. That's why he did many things he did. Bungee jumping, extreme skiing, base jumping, and every extreme sport you can think of, that what he did. He was good at it to. The rush was worth the money. It was almost a good as flying.

He recalled his fellow Flock members. Iggy and Gazzy were government scientists building bigger and better bombs for the people. Be afraid, be very afraid.

Nudge was a budding actor.

Angel was focusing on getting her diploma.

And him? Well, Jason (formerly known as Fang), was one of the most successful business men to walk on God's good Earth. The ladies loved the rich, dark and handsome type. Fang loved the ladies.

He realized how self centered he sounded and threw his head back and laughed. If Max had known what he was think she would have called him a self centered sexist pig.

A pang erupted in his chest.

_Max…_

He had not called or written her in a while. It wasn't as if she had bothered to call back. But sometimes he would blame Max for his absence of contact.

She had changed. It happened when Angel had been captured by the School in Canada. As expected, Max selflessly gave herself up in Angel's place. She could not bear the thought of Angel being tortured yet again.

Max had shown up, stumbling into their camp half dead. They looked up from their plans to bust her out of the School. Even then she was different. Max was crying, sobbing, in front of them freely. She never did that. She never wanted to show any weaknesses.

Max became quiet, withdrawn. When she did speak her thoughts would be morbid, horrible. It destroyed the Flock. It was a week later when they had called for a U and A, they found out Max's wings was gone.

_Flashback_

_"Okay, guys time to go!" Fang yelled._

_He had taken some command over the past week. He hated it but he knew after Max returned to her old self she would be rearing to take command again. Too bad he forgot to never make assumptions._

_Everyone grabbed their stuff and unfurled their wings. Everyone except Max. She sat a few yards off on a small boulder. She tiredly raised her eyes form the ground and watched the Flock take off with glassy eyes. Fang noticed this and flew down towards her._

_"Come on!" He smiled just a bit. But inside he was worried. Max never passed up and opportunity to fly._

_Angel gasped behind him. She landed and ran to Max._

_"It's not true is it? Please Max tell me that they're there." She begged practically in hysterics._

_"I'm sorry Angel." Her voice came out soft, broken._

_Fang pulled up. "Max, why won't you fly?"_

_Angel looked at him tear-stricken. "She can't."_

_She faced Max once more. "How did they do it?"_

_Max faced the ground shaking her head. The whole Flock surrounded them by now._

_"You should not ever see that Angel."_

_"Max…"_

_"EVER!"_

_With that Max stalked off into the surrounding woods._

_END FLASHBACK_

Fang winced. Angel was eternally grateful Max had done that for her. She goes and visits her once in a while, bringing news of how Max is faring.

She was the only one who had the guts to face Max. The rest of the Flock, including Fang, was always too taken by guilt. Max had given herself up for Angel. It should have been him!

Fang hit the steering wheel in frustration. Max had done everything for the Flock. Look where she turned out! A waitress in a stinking hellhole of an apartment!

He did not notice the nondescript whit van swerve in front of him before it was too late. Fang hit the truck at the truck at 80 miles per hour. The front car folded in itself like a retractable fan. Fang felt his body fly into the air and he almost felt like he was flying again. He tried to outstretch his wings, but his dress shirt and navy blazer permitted him from doing so.

The Earth tilted up to meet Fang. Max voice popped into his brain. _Strange way to die._

_Yeah._ He felt his body make bone jarring contact, then blackness.

* * *

I wasn't going to end the chapter here, but I want to update, and the next place to end is like six pages away. Sorry! 


End file.
